Dusty eyes, Tired skies
by TheBird.and.TheBee
Summary: Sweet jugen ficlets wrapped up with a bow. Take a bite?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own sam cham

Disclaimer: I do not own sam cham. But I am freakishly obsessed with it.

These are little Mugen x Jin ficlets. Why? Because I love them so.

Enjoy.

**Ficlet One**

Mugen dragged his fingers through the silky wet jet-black hair, grabbing lightly suddenly and forcing his lovers face up at his.

Jin arched up to him his eyes closed, not wanting to look; it's the samurai's secret shame.

He would keep his eyes closed.

Mugen never asked why, and Jin never told him.

Jin always cries at times like these.

He leaned down to see what tears of joy tasted like.

This person is the only one he will show his tears.

It shakes Mugen to the core.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own sam cham

Disclaimer: I do not own sam cham. But I am freakishly obsessed with it.

These are little Mugen x Jin ficlets. Why? Because I love them so.

Enjoy.

**Ficlet Two**

It seemed to be too much all at once. That the sight of the pirate might force him to loose it too soon.

If he saw Mugen now, he would never be able to fight him again, without hearing the sound of his breath crawling shakily from his throat.

He ached,

Oh, how he ached.

So it was better not to see.

To, on a daily basis, miss the pride filled, full lipped smile Mugen granted him many times without restraint.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own sam cham

Disclaimer: I do not own sam cham. But I am freakishly obsessed with it.

These are little Mugen x Jin ficlets. Why? Because I love them so.

Enjoy

**Ficlet Three**

Jin always asks for kisses, in that way of his. Ever polite. Never gives them without murmuring guiltily " "ne, Mugen, chu?"

He always kisses with his eyes open. His slate gray eyes drinking in Mugen's cinnamon ones as he ravishes his mouth. It seems as though this is all he can take to watch.

He finds it cowardly.

Mugen watches for the simple reason that Jin does not.

He dove deep headfirst into this.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own sam cham

Disclaimer: I do not own sam cham. But I am freakishly obsessed with it.

These are little Mugen x Jin ficlets. Why? Because I love them so.

Enjoy

**Ficlet Four**

She never joins in, she only watches, with that lost look in her deep brown eyes.

Sometimes it makes me sad to see her like this.

I know he screws her too, and believe me I have no qualms about that. She's a good girl. Pretty, useful and sweet in her own Fuu way. Jealousy is beneath me, and revenge is a tiresome chore.

But I would like to see the look in _his_ eyes, if it was me she was squirming under. If my name was the name she called out in the night, tossing and turning, aching for release. I'd like to see him, then.

Maybe that tough smirk of his would slip and shatter on the floor, jagged like porcelain.

Maybe he would smile.

Perhaps a tryst is in order. Everyone needs to be shot down a few pegs sometimes.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Sam Cham

Disclaimer: I do not own Sam Cham. But I am freakishly obsessed with it.

These are little Mugen x Jin ficlets. Why? Because I love them so.

Enjoy

**Ficlet five**

Damn him. Even when I'm fucking her, I can tell she's thinking about him. About his solemn mouth and gorgeous hair. He's fucking beautiful.

I can't blame her.

Sure she's moaning my name, but it doesn't matter much when I watch her eyes wander to his slender frame not even an hour after she's through with me.

What am I? Her steed? Fuck that!

I didn't try for so long to win her favor to become as little as that.

And him?

_He_ never even tried.

Sometimes I hate him, as quiet as he is.

So damn perfect and sure.

He's like a fucking Lilly.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own sam cham

Disclaimer: I do not own sam cham. But I am freakishly obsessed with it.

These are little Mugen x Jin ficlets. Why? Because I love them so.

Enjoy

**Ficlet Six**

Today we made love like animals.

He was mad at me, I could tell. But I hadn't yet done anything wrong.

There was no passion.

Just hot quick painful sex.

Which, as a whole' I don't mind, all as much as I should, but when it was over, he left me with out a word and went to go lay with Fuu. Its enough that he does her, but he's supposed to love me.

That's just it.

He's supposed to love me.

He's _supposed_ to love me

He's supposed to _love_ me

He's supposed to love _me_!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own sam cham

Disclaimer: I do not own sam cham. But I am freakishly obsessed with it.

These are little Mugen x Jin ficlets. Why? Because I love them so.

Enjoy

**Ficlet Seven**

My boys. So different, yet so alike.

Mugen denied me tonight. He was angry, and he wouldn't tell me why.

He didn't even kiss me goodnight.

He left silently from Jin's side and went to sleep in another room, leaving me and Jin to stare at each other.

Me, more in curiosity

Jin, more in anguish.

It was too quiet for us to bear so we talked. Or at least I talked and Jin "hmm"ed and "ahhh…"ed and said "huh".

For someone so vocal in bed, he really doesn't talk much in person.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own sam cham

Disclaimer: I do not own sam cham. But I am freakishly obsessed with it.

These are little Mugen x Jin ficlets. Why? Because I love them so.

Enjoy

**Ficlet Eight**

Today we found a stream, and after days of traveling in the roasting sun, we all needed a bath. It is a habitual modesty we share when we let Fuu bathe first, staying a safe distance away under a few trees.

Mugen kicks rocks in his boredom. Clearly enjoying the cracking sound they make as they bounce off his geta and hit the broad side of his sword.

It is annoying.

But I'm not about to tell him so.

" when do ya think she'll be done. I'm tired a waitin."

I raised an eyebrow. Mugen in a rush to bathe? This was new.

" I'm sure she'll be finished when she's finished."

I sighed.

Mugen stared in the direction of her splashing, than looked back at me, a dirty grin plastered across his face.

"No. Mugen." I hissed

"Why not?"

I thought about saying 'common courtesy' but that didn't seem as though it would render.

" Because. I'm sure she wouldn't appreciate it if you interrupted her."

Mugen tossed a rock up at the sky.

" I'm sure she wouldn't mind if _you_ interrupted her."

I scowled.

The pirate stayed facing the same direction with his hands on his hips. A stature of defiance.

He was hurt, I could tell.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own sam cham

Disclaimer: I do not own sam cham. But I am freakishly obsessed with it.

These are little Mugen x Jin ficlets. Why? Because I love them so.

Enjoy

**Ficlet Nine**

The water was cold.

Jeez, my fingers are almost blue!

Well, at least I'm clean.

Mugen has been upset now for at least a week. Jin and I keep looking at each other. He seems sad, so when his charcoal eyes catch mine, I shrug. There isn't much else I can do. It seems to be something only the two of them can solve so I guess its best I keep my distance.

Gosh I'm hungry.

What is it about swimming that makes you so hungry?

I'd do anything for some udon.

mmm……


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own sam cham

Disclaimer: I do not own sam cham. But I am freakishly obsessed with it.

These are little Mugen x Jin ficlets. Why? Because I love them so.

Enjoy

**Ficlet Ten**

I peeled off my clothes and folded them neatly on the grass, laying them next to Mugen's clothes which are, as usual, strewn everywhere.

I can already hear him splashing wildly.

The point of taking a bath, I usually remind him, is to get clean.

I can never fathom how someone can fully immerse themselves in water and come out as dirty as before they went in.

Pulling the tie that held my hair, I dropped it on top of my clothes and stepped into the stream.

…

It was unnatural to watch.

…

Mugen stayed a relatively safe distance away from me and actually appeared to be washing himself.

No surprise attacks. No erratic splashing. No groping.

It actually felt awkward.

I sheepishly cleaned my self and washed my hair, squeezing the water out and putting it in a slim long braid.

I could hear him nearing me.

I closed my eyes

My heart quickened

Then faltered

as he passed me, heading for shore.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own sam cham

Disclaimer: I do not own sam cham. But I am freakishly obsessed with it.

These are little Mugen x Jin ficlets. Why? Because I love them so.

Enjoy

**Ficlet Eleven**

That got him good alright. You should have seen how his face fell when I didn't jump him.

Can't tell you I didn't want to, with all of that creamy white Jin hanging out all over the place.

But at least I got the message through.

Damn, he needs to wear clothes. I'm not one for poetry but if I could say some, it would definitely be about fish face. That mother fucker sure has got some legs on him. I love the way he gets them around my waist and squeezes hard right before he comes. Its fucking tasty.

As much as I would like to, I just cant.

Jealousy is really below me, and I'm a bit more selfish than I want to admit.

But I can see them.

He wants her too. I can tell.

It just about breaks me when I feel the both of them staring at my back and I cant do nothing but bite my tongue. I'm nothing but a fucking pansy.

I could never live it down if he knew.


	12. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own sam cham

Disclaimer: I do not own sam cham. But I am freakishly obsessed with it.

These are little Mugen x Jin ficlets. Why? Because I love them so.

Enjoy

**Ficlet Twelve**

He was carving something. From where I was I couldn't tell exactly what, but he seemed like he was concentrating very hard.

Anyway, Fuu was gone. She went to get some food, I think.

So it was just me and him.

"Mugen."

"hn" he grunted

"Something's going on and your going to tell me what."

He didn't turn around and continued shaving bits of wood off the object he was holding.

I got up and walked over to where he was and sat down. The light from the fire flickered on his cheekbones, accentuating his angular profile. His gnarled hand stopped its motion with the knife and lay still against his thigh.

" Mu-koi." I murmured nuzzling his neck.

I breathed in his freshly washed scent. Warm, almost animalistic.

" you seem angry."

" Shove it. Nothing's going on. It's just me and you in some god damn hut."

He began rapidly striking at the object, which I could now see was a rudely carved figurine of a horse.

I tugged on the neck of his hikama with my teeth, pulling it down so I could see more of his cinnamon skin.

" Hey, man. Can I ask you something?"

"hn?"

" do you think if I left, you and that broad would shack up?"

I frowned.

" me and Fukashi?"

…

"Maybe."

He tugged away from me, pulling his sleeve up. His anger rolled off of him in waves as he stood and walked outside, slamming the door behind him.


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own sam cham

Disclaimer: I do not own sam cham. But I am freakishly obsessed with it.

These are little Mugen x Jin ficlets. Why? Because I love them so.

Enjoy

**Ficlet Thirteen**

Damn him! God damn him and his fucking shit. He can have that bitch, they deserve each other. Kami. Now I'm going to fucking cry. I was carving this for him.

I was thinkin that maybe if I could show him I could make something as pretty as he is than maybe he would want me more. Fuck that. I'm so stupid.

I crushed the little horse in the palm of my hand but I couldn't bring my self to throw it, like I really wanted to.

It dropped to the floor as I covered my face with my arm.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own sam cham

Disclaimer: I do not own sam cham. But I am freakishly obsessed with it.

These are little Mugen x Jin ficlets. Why? Because I love them so.

Enjoy

**Ficlet Fourteen**

I have never seen Mugen cry.

I never again want to.

I gave all of myself to him that night.

Screaming with abandon,

His name a curse and benediction slipping from my lips. I wanted every minute of it.

He asked me if I loved him. I couldn't say yes. My body rolling to the core every single atom groaning, sighing whispering a promise never to leave him. The taste of his sweat the only thing I'll remember forever.

Rocking with him over the edge, deeply buried in the only place I'll ever need to be.

It has been so long Ryuko Mugen, it has been so long.


End file.
